Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for navigation and more particularly to systems and methods for a GPS-based or wireless location detection (e.g., ground based beacons, distance measurement sensors, etc.) navigation for outdoor environment systems and GPS-less location detection systems for the indoor environments where localization is performed as a mapping with, for example, SLAM methodology.
In our contemporary fast-paced world, navigation systems have become more popular and readily available. As inter and intra country travel has increased rapidly, the travelers need a variety of information in order to navigate safely and efficiently. The information needed for safe and efficient navigation may include the traveler's position at a given time, the traveler's direction of travel relative to a planned course of travel, the traveler's position relative to visible hazards, the visibility around the traveler's surroundings, and the like. The existing navigational systems fail to provide adequate information needed for safe and efficient navigation.
Prior art navigation devices are mostly GPS-based and are well known and widely used as consumer devices, for example car navigation devices, and as marine and submarine navigation systems. Such navigation devices are usually combined with computing units externally or integrally connected to the navigation device. Prior art systems may also include an associated navigation map storage integrated with a computing unit, with the computing unit operating to a) plot or compute an optimal or best route from the source address or location to a target address or location, b) monitor and keep track of current position relative to the plotted or computed navigation route, c) re-compute or re-plot an optimal or best route whenever necessary.
Currently available navigation systems are integrated with a display device and use various methods to display location and navigation information. Modem navigation devices display sections of stored map pictograms corresponding to a current location, as well as navigational directions in the form of visual and/or audible helpers. Visual helpers may include graphical signatures such as arrows, status bar indicators of upcoming turnings or junctions and so forth. In prior art systems, such schematic and abstract representations of the real world require users of a navigation device to interpret a pictorial view depicted on the display and visually associate it with real world surroundings.
Over the years the navigational systems have evolved from simple displaying view of geometrical road centerlines to providing overlaid images to help users navigate. However, existing navigational systems may be improved to provide enhanced navigational view with features to assist drivers while driving at night or in low visibility conditions. Moreover, the existing navigational systems may be improved to provide information regarding the surrounding of a traveler, thus enhancing safe navigation.
Prior art systems include integration of navigation device with video camera feed, where video camera is installed externally or internally and navigation system overlays navigation instructions on top on real-time video feed. This technology works in daylight conditions. However, at nighttime, this technology is not so useful.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved navigation system and method that provides a tool to allow safer navigation for a traveler while being efficient.